particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter Wordsworth
Major-General Walter John Elijah Wordsworth is a Hutorian politician of the Christian Democratic Alternative, a Christian Democratic Party in Hutori. Early life Walter Wordsworth was born on February 29, 2355 as the eldest son of Isaiah and Isabel Wordsworth in Woodbury, a small town in northeastern Adelia. His parents were members of the Church of Luthori (Low Church), of which his father was a minister. His parents weren't affectionate and they wanted him to become a minister himself. Wordsworth rebelled and ran away when he was aged 15. He is rumoured to have been a member the Nuncirist Youth Movement of Hutori. At age 18, homeless and penniless, he turned to the military for employment. Due to a demonstration of quick thinking he was granted a place at the Royal Hutorian Military Academy. In 2377 he graduated from the military academy and finished second of his class. Even though his parents tried to force him to become a minister, he didn't have a hatred against his religion. Wordsworth believed that God had a purpose for him. Professional and political life Wordsworth believed that God meant him to be a sword against the enemies of Hutori. He was a capable officer and because of the abolition of conscription and the peace Hutori enjoyed, it didn't take long for him to get noticed. In 2391 he was promoted to major-general and given a command along Hutori's eastern frontier. Even though members of Hutori's military are supposed not to comment on political situations Wordsworth was a vocal supporter of secession from the Union of Macon, which he considered to be oppressive and ineffective. During the war he served under Commander-in-Chief Baal at the eastern front. The war wasn't actively fought by either side and in 2397 he resigned his commission to enter politics. He joined the CDA, which in his eyes corresponded best with his religious views. Prime Minister Nathan Huxley was reportedly so impressed with his strategic insights that he appointed him as his military adviser. He was a CDA shadow Minister of Defence. CDA leader When the CDA lost a large number of seats in the March 2401 elections, he decided to apply for the CDA leadership contest in July. Considered to be an outsider when compared to experienced government ministers such as George Landon, Mary Southend and the popular Christopher Townsend, but he surprised everyone by finishing second on the first ballot and progressing to the second ballot. His no-nonsense approach to politics and the unsolved war with the Union of Macon, attracted a lot of supporters to his campaign and at the final ballot he defeated the popular and youthful Christopher Townsend. Since Huxley, in his final days as leader of the CDA, had agreed to the CDA's participation in a new cabinet, Wordsworth didn't get the Defence Ministry he coveted. Minister of Defence In 2406 Wordsworth was given the position of Defence Minister in a cabinet formed by GKF. In 2410 he was faced with a UFD-led terror campaign in Western Falristan directed against the local population. He ordered to RHA to intervene and disarm the terrorist. Several days later he turned the ministry over to Leopold V, Count von Saltzburgh, of the GKF party. MP for Woodbury After resigning as Minister of Defence Wordsworth served as a backbencher for his native constituency of Woodbury until his death. Death On March 7, 2432, Walter Wordsworth died after suffering from pneumonia for three weeks. Trivia * Wordsworth was the first CDA leader who hadn't reached his adolescence when the CDA was founded. He also was the first CDA leader not to have known David Hainsborough personally. * Wordsworth was a specialist in obstacle runs in which he frequently participates. * Wordsworth was an excellent marksman and enjoys practising at the shooting range. * Wordsworth was married to Helena and has three children, two daughters and one son. He used to have four children but his youngest son, Joshua, got killed by a stray bullet from his father's gun. * Wordsworth was a practising member of the Church of Luthori and visits church trice every Sunday. Category:Hutorian people